


槲寄生之下

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 在幼儿园里，这么做算是好玩。在上中学时，这么做算是互怼。而上高中时，这么做算是Steve得偿所愿。





	槲寄生之下

**Author's Note:**

> 哈喽，筒子们好！！本宝再次冒头！！！  
> 首先再次感谢诸位对之前文章的追捧和支撑！爱你们！！在此奉上圣诞节应景翻译文一篇给大家加菜，提前祝各位圣诞快乐！  
> 另外，偶们正在翻译另外一篇长文，最近犯懒，进度超慢，表扁我！！！我会尽快把译文放上来的。  
> 再次感谢！！！！

 

上幼儿园的时候，这么做会惹得大人们开怀大笑。看着那么多大人们站在槲寄生下亲吻，他们也就有样学样，伸出稚嫩的小手拽过对方胖嘟嘟的小脸儿，然后戏精似的在那上面亲上一口，逗得周围的大人们哈哈大笑。说到底，这不过是小孩子们的嬉闹罢了。

上小学的时候，这么做变成了互怼斗勇。他们五年级的学生开圣诞派对的时候，朋友之间互怼看对方敢不敢站在槲寄生下亲吻别人。时不时的就会有人接受挑战，结果闹得周围的同学发出一声声十分尴尬的尖叫。其中一个挑事儿的学生就是Clint Barton，他打赌Steve绝对没胆做这种事。Steve则立刻让他出了糗，当着鼓噪的学生们的面在Bucky的脸颊上飞快的亲了一下。Bucky牲畜无害的一笑平抚了他心头的尴尬和羞怯。但也是从那时起，他的心湖开始起了涟漪。

等上了高中以后，这种事就不再那么可笑了。

Steve老早就已经认识到自己对Bucky的感情早已超出了友情的范围。他有时候甚至会想，如果自己还像五年级时那么够胆的话，或许他就有勇气向Bucky表白了。

或许吧，但还是不提为好。像Bucky那样的男生是绝对不会看上一个90磅重，还有哮喘病的瘦干狼的。Bucky青春期时一下子拔高了一英尺半，体重也增加了近50磅，他的嗓音更是降了一个八度，从那时起，Steve就彻底放弃了所有希望。直到那个时候，周围的人才突然注意到了Steve早在多年前就已经深谙于心的事实。

那就是Bucky简直俊美绝伦。

而现实就是，Steve比起他来真的差出十万八千里了。

读初二的时候，Steve有幸认识了Tony Stark，学校里最最聪明绝顶，也是最最惹人烦的家伙。而这家伙偏巧直觉也是一级棒，吃午饭的时候才跟Steve和Bucky同桌坐了5分钟，他就看出Steve那可怜巴巴的单相思。

他俩很快就成了朋友，不过主要的原因是Steve怕Tony会揭他的短。

不过令人意外的是，他并没那么做。他甚至都没有出言取笑他，这不禁让Steve有些惊讶。虽然他没嘲笑他，但他却给他出了成堆论垛的主意帮他实现约会Bucky的梦想，但Steve把所有的主意全否了。因为不管怎么样，Bucky都不会喜欢上他的。Tony最后也放弃了，Steve觉得应该是他黔驴技穷了。

上高一的那年冬天，Tony要办一场圣诞大扒。整个学校的学生都受邀参加，而学校里的那些情侣们自然是不会错过这么好康的机会。

当Steve和Bucky才一到达派对，他就很是心塞的注意到，屋子里到处都挂满了槲寄生。而且绝大多数门道都被那些喜欢八卦的情侣们占据了。Bucky倒没怎么注意他们，于是Steve也就没有多心，尽量让自己放松下来。这只不过是巧合罢了。一个无关痛痒的巧合。

不过，考虑到这是Tony举办的扒，那巧合二字就根本搭不上边儿了。

Steve和Bucky才刚刚分开没多久他就出现了，一只手里还端着一杯疑似朗姆酒的饮料，他不由分说拽起金发小帅就走，“过来跟大伙儿打个照面儿，人家在那边可是孤单寂寞冷呢！”

Steve一开始并没多想，直到自己被推到一个门廊下，转身发现自己这十七年来的挚友正低头看着自己时才恍然大悟。

周围人的欢呼弄得Steve满脸通红。Tony这家伙则对他露出一脸嗤笑，而大伙儿则起哄地齐声高呼：“亲一个！亲一个！亲一个！”

Bucky有些好奇的低头望着他，弄得Steve直想找个地缝钻进去。“被Tony给算计了吧？”他挤出一声轻笑，在吵杂声中大声说道。

看着Bucky耸耸肩，脸上露出他那招牌式的调皮笑容，Steve这才一块石头落了地。“对啊，被Tony算计了。”

紧接着，一双温暖的唇瓣便贴在了Steve的双唇上，周围的人立刻发出了震耳欲聋的欢呼声。Tony则没事人一样，躲在角落里冲着Steve挑大拇指。

他僵在了原地。Bucky直起身来望向他，有些担忧的颦起了眉头。他才要开口说些什么，Steve却打断了他，转身拨开人群向后门奔去。

把门关上后，他终于坚持不住靠在了墙上，继而滑坐到地面上，将双膝蜷到胸前。

上幼儿园的时候这算是嬉闹。上中学的时候这算是好玩。可到了高中，这就变成了一个残忍的玩笑。

他忽然想到，其他人肯定会对他为了一个无聊的吻产生那么大的反应感到奇怪，但他现在根本没那个心情理会这种事。他闭上眼，强迫自己别去回想Bucky的双唇是多么的柔软，还有他直起身时眼神是何等的担忧。

过了几分钟，身后传来一阵脚步声，他于是静坐不动，指望着身后的人能识趣的走开。可惜他的运气不好，来人在他身旁坐下，两条腿向前伸了开去。

“我刚刚都有点儿着急了，”Bucky说着将手肘支在自己的腿上。“这地方那么大，我都担心把你给弄丢了。”

Steve一言不发的看着不远处的树枝在风中摇曳。过了良久，Bucky终于叹息出声。

“能告诉我你刚刚为什么那么不高兴吗？”

“我才没有不高兴，”Steve立刻答道。

“鬼才信啦，”Bucky叱道。“得了，Stevie。我可是你最好的朋友。”

Steve真想大吼：问题就出在这儿。Bucky却不明所以的用肩膀拱了拱他的肩头，他于是叹了口气。“别烦我啦。”

“想得美。”Bucky缓缓的把手插进外衣口袋里。外面已经开始起风了。“说吧，到底怎么了？”

“他妈的你觉得呢?!”Steve厉声说道。他的问话弄得Bucky一时语塞，稍稍一愣。

“好吧，”他有些气馁的说道。“我很抱歉，好吧？Tony觉得这么做挺好玩的。那不过就是个无聊的玩笑而已。没别的意义。”

“问题就出在这儿。”Steve轻声说道。

“啊？”Bucky欠身问道，Steve却摇了摇头，继而站起身来。他已经被冻得直打哆嗦了。

“算了。”他说道，转身绕过Bucky打算开门进屋，却被一只手从后面按住了肩头。他被拽着转过身去，还没来得及开口，Bucky的双臂已经环抱住了他，这感觉比刚刚在槲寄生下的拥抱要好太多了。

“嘿，Stevie？”当两人分开来喘息的时候Bucky低喃道。

Steve缓缓闭上双眼，将额头与Bucky相抵。“嗯？”

“你冷不冷？”

“不冷。”Steve悄声道，让Bucky怀抱的温暖包围住自己。

这一次周围没有嘈杂的人群，但Steve却一点儿也不在乎。


End file.
